thanks giving drama
by strictlychuckandblair
Summary: a chair one shot based during 1x9 when blair has her bulimic episode she intends to call serena until she sees chucks name in her contacts and cant help but call him to help her instead- the sumary sucks wasnt really sure how to sumarise it :/


how dare her mother always think she can control everything blair fumed inside but kept a calm and collected face as her mother urged her to take a dessert, so she took the biggest storming into the kitchen and slamming it down on the kitchen counter. She glared at Derota who cast a worried look in her charges direction. The caterers were the first to leave sensing the tension Derota left soon up the fork and taking her first bite images flashed through her head images on her eating images of her leaving the restaurant and into the bathroom and emptying the meal into the toilet, thats when she realised she had eaten the whole things as she threw the pate into the sink hearing the load crash as it hit into the other plates she turned to stare at her refection in the window already seeing herself bloating her cheeks chubbier and her dress ready burst she could've sworn her thighs weren't that big before but now the evidence is clear glancing back at the empty plate the ran to her en-suite bathroom running the water before positioning herself on the cold tiled floor directly in front of the gleaming white porcelain bowl sliding two perfectly manicured figures down her throat as she felt the recently eaten desert come up she didn't stop until all she was bringing up was her stomach acid this was her release but it wasn't supposed to be anymore. flushing the chain washing her hands and brushing her teeth it was like she was in robotic mode following her old routine thats when she realised what she had just done sliding down the wall as the tears started to fall she pulled out her phone to call Serena but stopped when she saw chucks number. Remembering how well he could comfort her before she dialled him she didn't care that it made her week or that she was still sobbing after three rings he picked up.

"Blair?" Chuck bass hated the holidays his father always went away without him and his friends all had there family dinners he used to go to the Warldorf's but stopped a few years ago he debated turning up today even if it was just to see blair thats when she phoned he wasn't expecting her call he didn't know were they stood after her birthday they hadn't talked about it.

"Chuck? I need you." she sobbed down the phone and his stomach dropped what had the strong independent blair Warldorf begging for his help?

"Blair what happened are you okay?"

"I-i-i don't know Chuck please come i-i-i had a relapse." she sobbed even harder and he almost dropped his phone she was better now wasn't she? she was supposed to be better now."

"Ill be 5 minuets."

"You wont make it that quick."

"I will be five minuets." he hung up taking off out the door neither knew how he managed it in 5 minuets but he did slipping past Elenor and into Blair's room he sat by her. "What happened Blair."

"My mother happened she just wants to control everything she told Daddy I didn't want to see him then she she she told me to take a dessert and I just I don't know it all happened so fast." She started sobbing again and he pulled her into his arms gently rubbing her back until her sobs subsided.

"Thank you." She smiled at him gratefully but her eyes were still watery and her smile wasn't at all convincing.

"Lets get out of here."

"Im not going back down there." Placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her he said

"No come to the palace we can order room service and watch breakfast at tiffanies you know if you want or central park to feed the ducks i know its yours and Derota's thing but i know it cheers you up."

"How about both?" She asked hopefully and he just smiled at her not the smirk he usually donned but a genuine smile.

"Im sure i could agree to that." They snuck past the guests still in the dinning room and into the kitchen to get some bread before sneaking into the elevator they both knew she couldn't face her mother and if she knew that blair had called chuck because she was upset there would be a whole new array of questions. The mission was successful however blair looked confused.

"Were's your limo?" She eyed him suspiciously as he looked away from her. He had forgotten he didn't come in the limo he didn't want to have to explain it to her but knew that he did.

"Its uh still at the palace."

"Then how did you get here you got here far to quick to have walked."

"I uh actually i ran i thought the limo would take too long and i wanted to make sure you were okay."

"you? ran here? thats actually kinda sweet bass."

"yeah well don't tell anyone its a secret." he flung his arm around her shoulder completely out of character for Chuck although he had been acting out of character around her more and more since there night in his limo although completely platonic it still send sparks through both there bodied he made no move to remove his arm and she didn't ask him too.

"So tell me not that im not glad to comfort you and spend time with you but why did you call me and not Serena."

"We got into a fight."

"What about this time?"

"You."

"The two hottest girls on the upper east side fighting over me and I missed it."

"Your heinous it wasn't even like that bass she saw us kissing at my party and she mentioned it i said we had slept together and i felt like she was judging me i said some things i shouldn't have and she was about to leave but i threw her out."

"So call her apologise you have to tell her what happened blair she's your bestfreind and she loves you."

"when did you get so sentimental."

"Only around you." She nodded as they reached the duck pond and spent a little while feeding the ducks chuck would occasionally make innuendoes and she found they didn't disgust her as much as they used to they actually made her smile and she was sure that couldn't be a good thing. When they got back to the palace blair slipped into his bedroom to call Serena.

"Blair? i thought you were mad at me?"

"Im so sorry s i didn't mean any of it do you forgive me?"

"Yeah b and i'm sorry two i was shocked i didn't mean to sound judgmental but are you okay b you sound upset."

"I relapsed."

"what were are you?"

"i'm with chuck i called him i was going to call you but then i dunno i called him he comforted me took me to feed the ducks and bought to his suite he going to order room service."

"That sounds so un-Chuck he usually sleeps with a girl and forgets about it."

"He likes me."

"blair i know he acting different but he's still Chuck Bass."

"no he told me at my party he was jealous because i was hoping me and Nate would get back together and i asked him and he didn't say yes or no he just said define like and then he told me he had butterflies."

"wow b you got him to fall for you on your first time thats pretty incredible do you like him?"

"i don't know god s i really don't i'm so confused i slept with him 20 minuets after me and Nate broke up and i want to say it was for revenge but truth is don't know why i did it."

"thats why you were avoiding him look b you both have to what you feel is right i think its an awful idea to get involved with chuck but you don't have to rush into anything."

"your right s okay i gotta go chucks ordering room service i promise to eat and ill call doctor Sherman tomorrow okay?"

"you want me to come?"

"id love that s thanks love you bye."

"love you too b" when she finally emerged chuck had room service already and it had all her favourite foods on."

"H

ow do you know all my favourites?"

"Come on Warldorf i've known you my whole life how could i not."

"Nate still doesn't." she said while placing some sushi on a plate.

"well he's a idiot" he sighed pulling a pie off the trolley. "and its no Warldorf secret recipe but Blair Warldorf cant have thanks giving without pumpkin pie." She smiled brightly at him appreciating everything he had done for her today once they had finished eating she placed a hand in his.

"Thank you Chuck really for everything thank you for turning a disaster of a day into a slightly bearable one."

"only slightly?" He raised his eyebrows at her in questioning.

"Well it could be better."

"How so?"

"Like this." and with that she kissed him deeply and passionately as she moved to straddle his lap in an attempt to get closer so him, as he pulled her deeper into the kiss he couldn't help but think how strange it was he had slept with hundreds of woman and none of them made him feel the way blair did with something as simple aa a kiss. When he felt her push his jacket off and undo his bowtie he picket her up and carried her to his bedroom in this moment she wasn't Nate's ex or his childhood friend she was his.

The next morning blair woke in her bed feeling better after the conversation she had with her mother. Pushing herself out of bed she spotted a bouquet of pink peonies that definitely weren't there when she went to sleep. There was only one person deviant enough to sneak in her room while she was sleeping and leave her flowers she picked up the card attached 'morning blair i hope your feeling better and if you need anything call me' she smiled maybe those butterflies weren't so bad after all.

end

 **A/N i originally intended this to be about how blair was feeling during her bulimic episode but i couldn't help but put a chair spin on it i thought about making into a serial but i think i like it left as a one shot plus i have three serials to upload :)**


End file.
